


The Confines of Fear

by thewoodwork



Series: Shattered Expectations [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Hufflepuff Harry, M/M, No Porn this time - Sorry, Slytherin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WEREWOLF AT HOGWARTS – THE SECRET THAT HOGWARTS BEEN HIDING ALL ALONG: Hogwarts Headmistress takes in orphan werewolf</p><p>Louis blanched at the headline, his stomach rolling as he read at the words. There was no way… no way that this was real - Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest as he turned quickly in his seat to see if Harry was in the Great Hall. Louis wasn't sure if he was relieved or sickened when he couldn't find him.</p><p>Someone had found out. Someone told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confines of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with this series is that I hate the first two parts and like to think I have grown as a writer since I wrote them…therefore I apologize if this part is… different from what you’re used to reading from me. I just reread the first two parts and wanted to delete them and start over again with this storyline (which I won’t do, obviously…but I was tempted and still am tempted) because I feel Harry and Louis were out of character. The second part to Sedated is more where I wanted this story to go now so (particularly with Harry and Louis’ relationship)… things are changing – Just a warning. Attribute the change to them growing older and facing bigger challenges than whether they like each other or not.
> 
> Set shortly after Sedated – boys are in their sixth year (I think…).
> 
> I basically listened to Ben Howard’s entire album (Every Kingdom) while writing all of this in case you wanted to listen as well.

**WEREWOLF AT HOGWARTS – THE SECRET THAT HOGWARTS BEEN HIDING ALL ALONG:** **Hogwarts Headmistress takes in orphan werewolf. Act of kindness or a danger to our children? Read more on page 3.**

Louis blanched at the headline, his stomach rolling as he read at the words. There was no way… no way that this was real - Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest as he turned quickly in his seat to see if Harry was in the Great Hall. Louis wasn’t sure if he was relieved or sickened when he couldn’t find him.

Someone had found out. Someone _told._

White hot _anger_ rushed through him then, his insides rolling as he turned to look at the students around him. All around him people were slowly waking up to see what today's headline was, an uneasy murmuring filled the Great Hall as more people passed the news around.

Louis tried to look for a guilty face, or maybe even a smug one, but there was none to be found. Someone in here knew and were all too happy to share the news with the _Daily Prophet_. Scum bags, all of them.

Louis tore his gaze away from the other students and flipped through the Daily Prophet. He tried to ignore the flips his stomach was doing as he kept his face as impassive as possible as he read the article.

_Are Hogwarts Headmasters (or Headmistress in this case) becoming too nice? This is something that needs to be addressed as news comes from an anonymous source that Hogwarts is housing yet another werewolf. Years ago Remus Lupin, werewolf, became a well-known hero when he sacrificed himself during the Battle at Hogwarts during you-know-whos fall. Back when Lupin was a child, he too was housed at Hogwarts under the kindness of Dumbledore. Has enough changed now that there are no more dangers present? Studies suggest that no, Werewolves are still as dangerous as ever.  An orphaned werewolf just might be the story to tug on some heart strings but others believe that not being informed has taken this too far. Werewolves are dangerous and especially when young. Does the Headmistress believe that having this Werewolf near our children is a good thing? One concerned parent voices her concerns as-_

Louis couldn’t stomach reading the rest of the paper, his leg was bouncing up and down in a nervous tic that he’d never been able to get rid of. Harry always teased him for that one and it would have made him smile at any other time. Now though his entire body was moving in uncontrollable ways – his fingers playing with the newspaper, his leg bouncing, and his teeth worrying away at his bottom lip.

The article mentioned an orphan, which means that they knew _something_ about who it was and weren’t just blowing smoke up everyone’s asses. Louis knew that he should feel glad that they hadn’t outright mentioned Harry’s name but right now any sense of relief was far from Louis’ mind.

 _Orphan werewolf._ _Dangerous._

With a sudden lack of appetite, Louis abruptly got to his feet, startling a few of the students sitting around him. “Excuse me,” Louis coughed out, leaving the newspaper where it was and storming away from the loudness that the Great Hall had become when he wasn’t paying attention.

Louis’ shoved his way through the crowd of people that had built up near the entrance and emerged on the other side with more than a few bumps and scrapes along the way, cursing as he went.

He needed to find Harry, _now._ Preferably before he heard the news and decided to do something unmistakably _Harry_.

His heart pounding in his ears and Louis all but broke out into a run towards the Hufflepuff common room, ignoring the startled stares and shouts that followed him.

Louis tapped the barrels that would grant him access to the common room impatiently, sighing in relief as the passage slid open on his first attempt, and he made his way through.

The common room was surprisingly empty, with only a few students lingering throughout. As per usual, none of them batted an eye at the fact Louis was walking in. Small blessings.

Louis made his way up to Harry’s dorm room, pushing the round door open to see…nothing. Harry wasn’t in the room.

Cursing, Louis turned on his heel and left only to run straight into a very solid wall of something.

Louis looked up in surprise, back peddling before he realized who it was.

“Harry!”

“Lou…”

Harry was tense, his head held high but there was something unmistakably vulnerable in his eyes and Louis visibly flinched at the sight.

“You heard…”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Yeah, I saw it.”

Louis moved forward to hug Harry, drawing the taller boy as close as he could get from their awkward position. Louis cursed his shorter height.

“Should have seen it coming, really.” Louis heard Harry say.

Louis’ furrowed his brow in confusion, keeping his hold on Harry. “Why?”

Harry drew himself away from him then, shaking his head as he went. “S’not a big deal.” He was saying, running a hand through his hair. “You figured it out, someone else must have too.”

“Yeah but I _know_ you. Who the hell else would know you well enough to figure it out?”

“Louis, whatever…it’s fine-”

“No it’s not.” Louis cut in, “Who the hell would have found out?”

Harry shrugged, “Does it matter?”

“ _Yes.”_ Louis snapped, his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. “We _know_ it wasn’t one of the boys…” They wouldn’t dare. Even though they hadn’t explicitly been told yet, they loved Harry too much to do that.

All of those times they drank butterbeer together, got drunk together. All of those times that they mercilessly teased one another…they had to mean something. The boys didn’t do it. Can’t have done it.

“If I have to leave the school-“

“ _Not_ happening, Harry”

Harry rolled his eyes in the way that Louis hated so much, “If I have to leave the school to keep everyone happy, then I will. End of story.”

“That’s not fair,” Louis said, stepping towards Harry with his hands out to placate him. To stop him from running if possible. There was no way he was letting Harry just _leave._ Not after all of that they’d put themselves through. “You deserve education just as much as anyone else.”

Harry shifted, drawing in on himself. Louis hated, absolutely hated the way Harry turned inwards when he was upset. It was more likely to happen after the full moon, and usually Louis’ joking and love was enough to draw him out. Louis couldn’t count the amount of times he’d made a fool of himself just to cheer Harry up.

“Don’t.” Louis said, crossing the space between them to push him against the wall. “Don’t close up on me now, Harry.” They were pressed close together, something not unusual for them, but there was something stiff and uncomfortable about it this time.

Harry seemed to be feeling the same as he rolled his eyes, shrugging away from Louis. “I’m a danger, Lou, and you know it. You seem to forget that sometimes.”

Louis did forget about it sometimes, but that wasn’t the point he was trying to make here.

“You’re _not._ ” Louis insisted, pushing Harry back into place again. “You’re not a danger and _you_ know it.”

Because Harry, even with his condition, was the nicest and most kindhearted bloke around. The guy couldn’t even raise his voice at Louis without feeling guilty for days. There was no one Louis felt safer with.

“That’s not true, Lou. I could get out – I could hurt someone at any time. I could hurt _you.”_

“Don’t…” Louis shook his head, “Don’t make this about some heroic attempt to keep me safe.”

“That’s what it is though,” Harry snapped, once again running his hand through his hair – his own nervous tic. “There’s no point in me making it unsafe for everyone at the school.”

“If Professor McGonagall thought it wasn’t safe when she first came and found you, you wouldn’t be here.” Louis said.

“She pitied me, who wouldn’t?”

Louis flinched, “You deserve education just as much as everyone else.”

“Doesn’t matter, and stop making it about education. You know that isn’t what this is about.”

“It _does_ matter, Harry _._ ”

“Drop it, Lou.” Harry snapped, frustration seeping through his usual calm exterior in a way in which it rarely did.

Louis stepped back a few steps, to give Harry some breathing room, or possibly to give himself some breathing room-he wasn’t sure anymore. “I will make this very clear, Harry.” Louis said, voice sharp. “I will not _drop_ it. I will not let you leave Hogwarts for one dumb article by people who don’t know any better.”

“They know enough,”

“They don’t know anything,” Louis said slowly, “You’ve told me a dozen times now not to believe everything that the stupid newspaper writes and yet you’re listening to it now. You know better than that Harry. One article shouldn’t-can’t change your mind.”

Harry shrugged, “Whatever.”

“Don’t act like such a child, Harry.” Louis snapped, watching as Harry’s shoulders tensed even further.

“I am not-” Harry froze, eyes landing on something behind Louis.

Spinning on his heel, Louis turned to see a seventh year student staring at them blatantly, mouth drawn into a frown. “What?” Louis snapped, glaring at the ginger haired boy. If he’d heard _anything…_ Louis felt ice cold fear rush through his body and he glanced back at Harry in a panic.

“I know who did it.” The boy said, glancing between the two of them. “I know who gave Harry up.”

Louis flinched, glancing quickly back towards Harry one more time before stalking towards the Hufflepuff boy. “Tell me,”

“Lou,” Harry’s admonished but Louis wasn’t listening.

“How do you know?” Louis asked the boy, ignoring the sound of Harry coming up behind him.

“I know about Harry because it’s the worst kept secret within Hufflepuff.” The boy shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t go around talking about it but some of us have figured it out. No harm done.”

Louis shook his head in anger, annoyed that anyone knew in the first place, but had bigger concerns to think about. “Then who told?”

“Not one of us,” The boy said, scratching his head. Louis had no idea who this guy was or how he knew about Harry’s condition and it made him unsettled. “I heard one of the Slytherin girls in year seven start ranting about it in the hallway the other day. Said that her Mom had found out and was furious about it.” The boy turned towards Harry, looking remorseful. “Her mom is one of those types still trying to get werewolves and the like thrown into cells for the rest of their lives.”

Louis flinched at the word, the blatant acknowledgement of Harry’s condition, instinctively he reached out to grab at Harry’s hand. He didn’t quite get it properly, and so he settled on wrapping his fingers around Harry’s wrist.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know her name,” The boy shrugged. “I meant to warn you earlier but…it’s probably her or her mom behind the story.”

“Thank you.” Harry said, shifting their hands so that they were now clasped before squeezing Louis hand, prompting Louis to murmur thanks as well. He’d endure weeks of nagging if he didn’t, _if_ Harry was smart and listened to Louis in the first place.

“Any time,” The boy said. “No one in Hufflepuff who knows would ever say anything. Especially anything like that.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you, Ed. Really.”

“It’s no problem,” The boy, Ed apparently, smiled. “Don’t let this draw the two of you apart, we’re all cheering you on.”

Harry laughed, but it still sounded a bit strained. He shifted, drawing Louis in closer to his side. “We won’t.”

Louis shook his head, knowing that their argument was far from over. Especially if Harry was still intent on leaving Hogwarts.

“Thank you, Ed.” Louis said, “For giving us a warning.”

Ed nodded at them, “Anytime.” Before he was off and leaving the two of them alone in the hallway again.

“We’re not done talking about this,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand.

Harry simply sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead in frustration. “I know.”

Louis turned back to look at Harry, releasing his hold on Harry’s hand. “I’m not letting you leave just because of one person.”

“It’ll be more than one person now.”

“Doesn’t matter,”

“Yes it does, Louis. I’m not going to let the Headmistress get into shit because of me and my-“

“It was her decision,” Louis snapped, “She can take the fall for not telling anyone.”

Harry scoffed, “That’s nice of you, Lou.”

Harry looked hurt, frustrated and tired, but Louis ignored those things because he was no more hurt, frustrated and tired than Louis was at that moment. He wasn’t about to let one person with out of date views be the reason Harry left Hogwarts.

“Things have changed since Lupin was in school, Harry.” Louis said, “People understand, no one is going to come to the school with pitchforks to drive you out except for yourself.”

Louis had done his research about werewolves soon after he and Harry had become a couple. He’d done more reading and research about that than anything else, ever. Probably more than Harry had. It had taken a long time but slowly Harry’s condition was becoming more accepted, enough so that one day Harry wouldn’t have to hide what he was.

Harry shifted on his feet, “I’m not trying to be some hero about it, Lou.” Harry said, drawing them back to what was being said earlier. “I can’t afford the potion that would keep me…human. So maybe I shouldn’t be here at all.”

Louis shook his head, “That’s dumb. You’ve been fine this entire time. If anything you’ll be getting _better_ with age.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know either,” Louis shot back.

“Why are you so insistent about this?”

“Because I don’t’ want to lose you!” Louis half yelled, forgetting to keep his voice down. “How hard is that to understand?”

“You wouldn’t _be_ losing me, Louis” Harry said. “I wouldn’t stop talking to you just because we’re no longer going to the same school.”

“I’m not letting you do this.” Louis said, closing the gap between them.

“I hadn’t decided on anything yet.” Harry snapped.

“No,” Louis said, “But I know you. You don’t want to cause any inconvenience. Not even when you’re happy.”

“Boys.”

They both snapped their head around towards the voice. It was Ed again.

Louis instinctively stepped away from Harry, putting a foot or two of distance between them. “Headmistress McGonagall is looking for you, Harry. In her office, the password is Tortishell.”

Panic swept through Louis, his throat swelling up. He was about to lose his boy. He had a gut feeling. “Just Harry or did he ask for me too?”

“Just Harry,” Ed shrugged, “Sorry, Louis.”

Louis turned back to Harry, placing a hand on his chest to keep him from moving away. “I’m coming with you.”

Harry huffed in frustration, “No, you’re not, Lou.” He said, grasping Louis wrist to push it off of his chest.

“You can’t-”Louis fumbled with his words, his thoughts incoherent. “Don’t-“

“I’m not going anywhere yet,” Harry sighed, walking away from Louis. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

He was gone before Louis could even muster up a response, leaving him standing alone in the corridor.

“Yeah…” Louis muttered, “Bullshit.”

Louis followed after Harry as quick as he could, shoving his way through a group of fifth year Hufflepuff’s that couldn’t be bothered enough to care that he was in their common room. He was out the door and running after Harry before anyone could stop him.

Louis knew Harry well enough that he’d argue _for_ being forced out of the school. Hell, he’d probably ask to leave and be on the Hogwarts express home before anyone could get a word in otherwise.

“Lou!”

Louis turned to see Niall, Zayn, and Liam coming around the corner. “Where have you been?”

Louis sighed skidding to a stop, knowing that there was no hope in catching up to Harry anymore. He was probably already with the Headmistress.

“With Harry,” Louis said, “We were having a fight…”

“Where is he now?” Liam asked, furrowing his brows. “Not like him to leave you in the middle of a fight.”

Louis shrugged, throwing his hands out. “Off to see the Headmistress.”

“Is this abou’ that article?” Niall asked.

Though they hadn’t been told, yet, Louis knew that they had figured out. There was no way they couldn’t see the pattern at this point. They’d been planning to let them know soon, and Louis wished Harry could be here right now, but he wasn’t and so it was left up to Louis.

“Yes,” Louis said, glancing at the three of them, catching their eyes individually.

None of them looked surprised and all of them looked sympathetic.

“He’s not being forced to leave, is he?” Liam asked.

Louis pursed his lips, “He better not be.” He muttered. “He was talking about leaving…that’s what we were fighting ‘bout.”

Zayn shook his head, “He won’t though.”

“Try telling him that, Zayn.” Louis sighed. When Harry got something on his mind…there was little anyone could do to stop it.

“He’ll listen to you, Lou.” Liam said, “He always does.”

He usually did listen to Louis, it was something he could count on. Harry had mentioned several times that he loved to listen to Louis ramble on about silly things. So Louis would ramble on about silly things to see Harry laugh because that’s what Louis was there for.

This time he wasn’t so sure though. Sometimes Harry was too strong headed for even Louis. Louis idly remembered the time that Harry insisted that Louis start studying for some important exam – to the extent that he actually refused to kiss Louis for several days until Louis let up and spent a few hours in the library. He also remembered the moment that Harry had put his foot down about Louis trying to come visit Harry on the full moon. That was an argument that had lasted a lot longer than any of the ones before. They still argued about that one sometimes. Louis refused to stand down – and for once Harry wasn’t either.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis smiled to reassure boys but there was a sinking feeling in his gut that wouldn’t go away.

They all ended up waiting for Harry in the Hufflepuff common room, huddled around a few cups of butterbeer and a game of exploding snap.

Usually Louis was the one to cheer the group up, to rid them of any somber moods and keep the energy up. However, no matter how much Louis tried, he couldn’t quite get into the game as Liam and Niall yelled at each other and made a scene in the otherwise calm room. More than once they tried to get Louis to join in but he was too busy worrying at his lip, wondering how much Harry was going to be. At one point Zayn had curled up beside him, too tired to join the other boys and seeming to understand that Louis needed physical comfort right now.

-

“I’m coming with you.” Louis’ hand was warm on his chest but it did nothing to rid Harry of the frustration that had been growing over the past few minutes.

“No, you’re not Lou.”

“You can’t-” Louis said, He pushed Louis’ hand off of his chest gently, ignoring the pain in his heart as Louis fumbled for words. “Don’t-”

“I’m not going anywhere yet,” Harry sighed, moving away from where Louis was standing. He turned one last time to say, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” before leaving Louis alone in the hallway.

He moved quickly, knowing that once Louis was able to form coherent thought again he’d be following Harry as fast as he could.

Harry made use of his long legs and was in front of the Headmistress McGonagall’s office in no time, Louis was luckily nowhere in sight.

“Tortishell.” He said to the gargoyle and watched as it shifted and began to make a staircase for him.

The office inside was homely and just as welcoming as the last time he visited. He’d been in here often enough, especially in his first few years at Hogwarts-Professor McGonagall checked up on him frequently, to make sure he was settling in okay.

The checkups had become less frequent as time went on, but she did still come visit him in the Hospital wing occasionally.

“Hello Harry,”

“Professor McGonagall.” Harry smiled out of habit, walking over to her desk.

“I assume you’ve seen todays paper?” She asked, her graying hair done up in a tight bun. “Louis made quite the scene leaving breakfast today to presumably go find you.”

Harry winced, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, he came to find me.”

Professor McGonagall nodded, “And what do you think?”

“Am I leaving the school?” Harry asked, taking his usual seat.

“Not unless you want to.” McGonagall said, looking down at her own copy of today’s paper. “Things have changed, Harry. The world is a lot more understanding than they used to be about situations like this.”

Harry shrugged, “I know…”

“The only person who can make you leave this school, Harry, is yourself.”

Harry sighed, “Yeah, Louis just told me the same thing.”

“You should do well to listen to him then, Harry. He’s a smart boy.”

Harry smiled lightly at her praise, “Yeah, I know.”

“There won’t be another article like this,” Professor McGonagall said, placing the newspaper in front of Harry so he could see it again. “I promise. It’s entirely up to you on who you do and don’t tell about your condition.”

Harry nodded, emotion think in his throat.

“How many people know, Harry? If you’re willing to share.”

Harry thought about it for a moment, “Louis was the first…and I’m pretty sure the other boys know.” Harry coughed, “Liam, Zayn and Niall I mean.”

McGonagall nodded, “No one else?”

“Well… Ed told me today that a good portion of the older Hufflepuff’s know – but also said they’d never tell anyone.”

“I already know who told, Harry.”

Harry’s head snapped up, “Really?”

“Yes, and she’s being spoken to. Her and her mother.”

Harry nodded, averting his eyes and shifting to brush the hair out of his eyes. It was getting long but Louis refused to let him cut it – despite it getting less curly with length.

“So, Harry.” Professor McGonagall drew him out of his thoughts. “Are you still set on leaving the school?”

Harry wasn’t quite sure what to do anymore. He knew that Louis was right in some senses – that he needed to stay and finish his education so that he’d be able to get a proper job and all once he graduated. But there was still the issue of being a danger to the school.

“I…” Harry said, “What if I hurt someone?” _What if I hurt Louis?_

“I think some arrangements can be made to get you that potion, free of course.”

Harry shook his head, “I can’t take any more charity.”

“You can, and you will, Harry.” Professor McGonagall said, “I’m sure it would calm some of the more concerned parents and I’m positive that Louis would be pleased as well.”

Louis would be beyond thrilled at the news, Harry was sure. He’d been begging to let him buy the potion for Harry for ages now. Harry had always refused of course – knowing just how expensive that potion really was.

“Okay…” Harry finally said, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Harry.”

Harry left the office shortly after that, after having talked to the Professor about the arrangements for another half hour or so. The potion will be made by the potions professor every month for the fee of Harry going down to help out occasionally. Harry also offered to help Professor Longbottom with growing some of the herbs.

Harry finally walked back into the common room, his eyes immediately falling on the boys, two of them playing chess and the other two cuddled up on the couch. Zayn seemed to be reading something but Louis was staring into space-the lack of energy coming from him very obvious.

“Hello boys.” Harry coughed, making his way over to them.

At his voice, Louis shot up from whatever thought he’d been in, relief evident on his face.

Liam, always the saint, grinned at the sight of Harry and dragged him into the huddle around the couch. “Harry! Just in time to help me defeat Niall.”

Harry shifted, grinning at the distraction Liam was giving him from what had just happened. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him but he couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Louis’ gaze quite yet.

The other boys seemed to understand that Harry wasn’t ready to talk, but Louis was still staring at him and sending aborted movements his way – as if he was scared to touch him.

It was after the fourth time it happened that Harry sighed – putting his drink down.

“We…” Four heads looked his way. “We need to go somewhere to talk.”

Louis frowned, sending him a significant look from where he was lounging on the couch with Zayn.

“No problem, Haz.” Liam said, dragging himself and Niall to their feet. “Where to?”

Louis got to his feet, straightening his sweater before he said, “This way boys.”

Harry was momentarily distracted by the way that Louis’ sweater had fallen on his shoulders. The sweater, which was actually Harry’s, was big on him and fell in such a way that Harry wanted to cuddle up with him on the couch for hours and not actually have this conversation with the other boys.

Louis moved to put on his shoes, which had been kicked off some time earlier, and waited for the rest of them to catch up.

The five of them made their wait out of the Hufflepuff common room and into the quiet Hogwarts corridors. There was a heavy silence between them that none of them decided to break as Louis led them towards a quiet side of the school.

Harry watched as Louis led them into an empty classroom with shoulders so stiff that Harry wanted nothing more than to soothe the tension out of them.

Harry, sensing that it was time for him to start _doing_ something, took his place near the front of the class. The three other boys settled in around him, taking seats facing towards Harry.

Louis, despite obviously being unsure of the whole situation, took his usual spot next to Harry.

Harry brought Louis closer to him, settling the two of them on the top of a desk.

“So…” He stared nervously, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them all. “I’m a werewolf?”

Louis snorted beside him, head falling into his hands. “Eloquent, babe.”

Harry shrugged, laughing as he looked at the other boys. All of them were smiling at him, or laughing at Louis, and Harry felt a weight lift off his chest that he hadn’t even realized was there.

“Nicely put,” Niall said. “So where’s the real news.”

Harry smiled, pulling Louis into his chest. Louis let out a squawk of indignation but settled in quickly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere – and I’m going to be taking the potion.”

He felt Louis reaction before the he heard the others. Louis sagged against his chest and let out a very quiet sob of relief that Harry was positive only he had heard.

“Finally…” Louis whispered, and Harry kissed the top of his head.

Harry looked back to the other boys, who were all smiling and laughing at the two of them.

“Don’t scare us like that again. Okay, Haz?” Liam said sternly, smile breaking through his act.

“Will do, Li.” Harry said, running a hand up and down Louis’ back to comfort him.

“Seriously though,” Zayn said, “Don’t be an idiot about it. Y’nearly gave Louis a heart attack today.”

“Screw, Louis.” Niall laughed, “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Thanks guys,” Harry whispered, reveling in the light feeling in his chest. “Sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“Don’ worry about it, Harry. We know you had your reasons.” Liam said.

Harry didn’t know what he would do without these four idiots that he called friends, and he definitely didn’t know what he’d do without Louis at his side. He probably would have left the school ages ago. But he wasn’t going anywhere, not anymore. Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn had all made sure of that.

Louis drew away from Harry, his hair sticking up from where it was squished against Harry’s chest. “You’re an idiot.” He said fondly, leaning forward to capture Harry’s lips for a quick kiss.

“I know.” Harry whispered, “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Oh my god,” Niall groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. “That was embarrassingly clichéd.”

“Oi!” Harry laughed, “Shut it!”

Louis smiled softly at him, “You are my idiot though. So don’t do that again…or else.”

The other boys laughed again as Harry drew Louis in for another kiss. “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter might be added to this – or it might be another part entirely – but needless to say I have another section to this planned and it should be along soon enough.
> 
> Thank you for reading – hope you liked it. Please comment and or leave kudos if you did.


End file.
